countdown_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Here's the list of characters. I encourage creativity and uniqueness and not just doing some "Numbercliches". No, it's not against the law to use the Numbercliches, I just... personally don't like them. And to prevent this from being toxic, you CAN leave this! If there's zero of a number, there's gonna be a placeholder named Shifter. List of Numbercliches Again, it is not against the law to use Numbercliches. It is OK to use numbercliches, but again, uniqueness. The list is here: *'Body-Merging': If you watched Numberblocks, it's basic. You basically find something like Ten and Seven and basically remove their faces and stick 'em to together and you got it. *'Step Squad': When a triangle Numberblock has a right triangle as their shape and is wearing a "step squad mask". If you don't get what I mean, watch Step Squads. *'Super Rectangle': Anything with more than 6 factors basically is pronounced as a "super-rectangle", having traits like those. Like, wearing an "array display". *'Exponent Teams': Basically, when you're a square, you have a team called something like 'The Five Fives" or "The Four Fours", basically, most of them sum up to "The (x) (x)s" in canon. *'Multi-Assets': Like, let's say you have 35. It's 7x5, so you would probably make it rainbow and have assets of Five. Basically, let's just list them all. (Includes fanon.) **Multiples of Five have gloves on them. **Multiples of Seven have rainbows on them. **Multiples of Eleven have different eye sizes and seem to be related to soccer? *'Marsneeze Holt Shot CHX^2': While it's ridiculous sounding, it just consists of a square Numberblock sneezing and becoming a donut their height and width. Like, 16 becoming 4 and 12. *'Bigger and Badder': Yeah, let's not call them "fat" for once. To translate, this is for Numberblocks which are basically 10x/100x/whatever of a Numberblock that have similar traits (or being another version). This is just pure laziness. Examples include... **Forty: It's Four, but he likes rectangles. His pet is... just a longer version of Squarey. **Sixty: Instead of time, it's just a bigger Six which has a bigger dice. **Eighty: Eight, but bigger. And with an uncreative name as uncreative as Superman; "Super Octoblock"! *'Negative Philosophy': You know what people usually make negatives like? They usually just do reverse. They usually just invert a color, and then reverse the name of it. For example, let's say someone is making Negative One Hundred. They would call it something like "Derdnuh Eno" and just invert the colors, which is lazy. Pure laziness. *'I'm Square': When you're square, you do Marsneeze Holt Shot CHX^2. Also when you're square, you start having a phobia of round things. You know what, this defines the qualities of "I'm Square" characters. **Has a phobia of round things. **Scrap number meanings, really. Note that I don't list the "not Humanoid" Numberblocks because Numberblocks weren't supposed to be humanoid in the first place. Also, no "scrapping meanings" because... well, yeah. List of Unique Things I Can List *'Substitution': Basically, like, let's say an edited One block represents Ten. *'Humanoid': When they don't just consist of limbs. *'Inabilities': Like unable to rearrange or something... but don't stereotype! Characters You can actually add multiple of a number, for example, there can be like three Twos. Shifter.PNG|Shifter (???) Total.PNG|Total (1) Big 1960 and Mini Year.PNG|Big 1960/Mini Year (both are actually one blocks) Tandm.PNG|TimmyMindy (1+1) Knuk.PNG|Knuk (2) Wiz.PNG|Wiz (2) Treese.PNG|Treese (2) Bunbun.PNG|Bunbun (3) Circuko.PNG|Circuko (pi) Sis Dawndusk.PNG|Millyrain (5) Tory.PNG|Tory (-5) Tingdong.PNG|Tingdong (6) 24EE0A40-691B-46FB-AE2E-CB257D78C522.png|Visor (pi*2) Image.jpg|Izzy (7) Cubelik.PNG|Cubelik (8) (Count-Down) 9.png|Clused (9) (UNOFFICIAL NAME) Bff50ec18733314.png|Tenki (10) Category:Lists